hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Varia Arc
| bild = 300px | manga =Kapitel 82 - 135 | anime =Episode 34 - 65 | gegner =Xanxus Varia | op = Boys and Girls Dive to World | ed = Echo Again Friend Sakura Addiction STAND UP! | letzter arc = Kokuyo Arc | nächster arc = Future Arc }} Die Varia Arc beschäftigt sich hauptsächlich mit den Kämpfen um die Vongola-Ringe, die Tsuna und seine Familie gegen die Varia austragen müssen. Außerdem wird neben den Vongola-Ringen auch die Bedeutung der Guardians eingeführt. Jeder der Charaktere gewinnt während der Episoden mehr Kraft und wird stärker. Die Varia Arc umfasst: = Plot Überblick = Einführung Die Varia Arc wird mit Szenen eröffnet, in denen man sieht, wie ein braunhaariger Junge gegen einen Mann mit langen, weißen Haaren kämpft. Die beiden stellen sich als Basil und Squalo heraus und man erfährt, dass Basil auf dem Weg zu Tsuna war, bevor er von Squalo angegriffen wurde. Tsuna und seine Freunde sind gerade beim bummeln durch Namimori, als sie von Squalo angegriffen werden. Kyoko und Haru fliehen zusammen mit Lambo und I-Pin, während Tsuna mit Gokudera und Yamamoto zurück bleibt. Basil ist schwer verletzt und rät ihnen zu fliehen, als er realisiert, in welche Gefahr er sie gebracht hat. Yamamoto und Gokudera greifen in den Kampf ein, werden von Squalo aber mit Leichtigkeit besiegt. Auch Tsuna kann nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Basil rettet Tsuna thumb|left|Xanxusvor Squalo und gibt ihm eine Schatulle, in der sich die halben Vongola-Ringe befinden. Als Squalo mitbekommt, dass es sich um Tsuna handelt, nimmt er ihnen die Schatulle ab, besiegt Basil und will Tsuna töten, wird jedoch von Dino gestoppt. Squalo wird gezwungen zu fliehen, sieht sich jedoch als Sieger, da er die Ringe hat. Währenddessen kommen Gokudera und Yamamoto wieder zu Bewusstsein und werden von Reborn mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert: die beiden sind zu schwach um helfen zu können, was den Stolz der beiden hart trifft. Dino lässt Basil ins Krankenhaus bringen und Reborn verschwindet mit Tsuna. Reborn bringt Tsuna in das Krankenhaus, in dem Basil behandelt wird. Dort erfährt er, dass Basil ihm die halben Vongola-Ringe bringen sollte. Diese sieben Ringe sind das Heiligtum der Familie und werden stets an den Boss und sechs Guardians gegeben, die ihn beschützten. Jeder der Ringe steht für ein Wetterphänomen und die damit verbundenen Eigenschaften. Als Tsuna erfährt, das die Ringe bei Squalo nur Fälschungen waren und Dino die richtigen hat, rennt Tsuna nach Hause, wo er schließlich auf seinen Vater Iemitsu Sawada trifft. Am nächsten Tag erfährt er, dass Gokudera und Yamamoto als zwei seiner Guardians ausgesucht wurden. Währendessen bemerken die Varia Mitglieder die Fälschungen und machen sich auf den Weg nach Japan. Training Neben Gokudera und Yamamoto werden nach Ryohei und Hibari als Guardians ausgesucht. Die beiden bekommen spezielle Trainer in Form von Colonnello (Ryohei) und Dino (Hibari). Die Identität der Guardians des Donners und des Nebels bleibt jedoch vorerst unklar. Um für die bevorstehenden Kämpfe gewappnet zu sein, trainiert auch Tsuna, wenn auch widerwillig, mit Reborn. Yamamoto bittet seinen Vater darum, ihm das Kendo bei zu bringen und Gokudera geht bei Dr. Shamal in die Lehre. Gokudera hat damit die schwierigste Aufgabe, da Shamal ihm keine Tipps geben will, bevor er es nicht verstanden hat. Yamamotos Vater bringt ihm nicht nur Kendo, sondern auch den Shigure Soen Stil bei. Derweil hilft Basil Tsuna beim Trainieren einer neuen Technik. Unerwartet treffen die Varia eher in Japan ein und eins ihrer Mitglieder, Levi A Than schickt seine Untergebenen aus, um den Guardian des Donners zu töten. Zum Erschrecken aller handelt es sich hierbei um Lambo, der jedoch im letzten Augenblick gerettet werden kann. Wenige Augenblicke später treffen Tsuna und seine Freunde zum ersten Mal auf die Varia, welche sie sofort töten wollen. Iemitsu schreitet ein und gibt sich als außenstehender Berater des Vongola IX zu erkennen. Da er und der momentane Boss zwei verschiedene Kandidaten für Vongola X haben, wird der Ringekampf eingeleitet, bei dem jeweils die beiden Träger einer Ringhälfte gegeneinander antreten müssen. Dabei schreiten die Cervello als Schiedsrichter ein. Die Cervello sind eine Organisation innerhalb der Vongola und die beiden Damen geben bekannt, dass der Ringkrieg schon am nächsten Tag beginnen soll. Der erste Kampf ist zwischen Ryohei und Lussuria, einem auffälligen Martial Arts Kämpfer mit einer Vorliebe für hübsche Männer. Kampf um den Schönwetterring Der Kampf findet auf dem Schulhof der Namimori-Mittelschule in einem speziellen Boxring statt. Yamamoto schlägt vor dem Kampf vor, einen Ring zu bilden, um Ryohei so Glück zu wünschen. Diese Idee begeistert, auch wenn Tsuna und Gokudera es eher mit gemischen Gefühlen sehen. thumb|Kampf um den Schönwetterring Als der Kampf beginnt, muss Ryohei sofort einen Rückschlag weg stecken: da dies der Kampf um den Schönwetterring ist, sind in dem Boxring überall unglaublich helle Scheinwerfer befestigt, die ihn extrem blenden. Lussuria ist davon nicht betroffen, da er eine Sonnenbrille trägt. Zusätzlich strahlen die Scheinwerfer durch das grelle Licht eine unglaubliche Wärme aus, die Ryohei stark zusetzt. Trotzdem versucht er Lussuria zu treffen, was ihm auch gelingt. Doch dieser lüftet sein Geheimnis: er trägt eine Stahlplatte an seinem rechten Knie, die bei dem Schlag Ryoheis linke Faust bricht. Ryohei muss einige Gegenschläge einstecken, bevor Colonnello eintrifft. Er lässt sich nicht unterkriegen und benutzt zum ersten Mal seine Maximum Cannon, mit der er sogar Lussuria trifft. Zusätzlich gehen einige Lichter an der Decke kaputt. Nun wird Ryoheis Strategie klar, indem er weiter das Salz auf seinem Körper in die Luft schießt und damit die Scheinwerfer zerstört. Trotz seiner wiedererlangten Sehkraft schafft Ryohei es nicht, seine Maximum Cannon auf 100 % zu bringen und wird erneut von Lussurias Metallplatte getroffen. Erst als Kyoko, Haru und I-Pin eintreffen und Kyoko sich sofort Sorgen um ihren Bruder macht, erinnert Ryohei sich an sein Versprechen, dass er Kyoko gegeben hat. Er versprach ihr, dass Zeiten kommen würden in denen er zu kämpfen hätte. Angespornt durch die Anwesenheit seinen Schwester schafft es Ryohei seine Zellen im Körper auf 100% zu bringen, sodass er seine Maxmimum Cannon nun auf das Maximum bringen kann und Lussurias Metallplatte zerstört. Somit gewinnt Ryohei den Sieg und der erste Kampf geht an Tsuna und seine Familie. Zum Schluss geben die Cervello den Kampf für den nächsten Tag an: der Kampf um den Donnerring. Damit tritt Tsunas schlimmste Befürchtung ein: Lambo muss gegen Levi A Than kämpfen. Punktestand: * Vongola Familie - 1/7 ** Schönwetter Ring * Varia - 0/7 Kampf um den Blitzring In der Nacht vor dem Kampf trifft Tsuna auf Adult Lambo, der aus Versehen in die Vergangenheit katapultiert wurde. Tsuna und er reden über den bevorstehenden Kampf und Tsuna bittet Adult Lambo, für sein jüngeres Ich einzuspringen. Dieser macht ihm jedoch klar, dass wenn er in der Vergangenheit sterbe, er aufhöre in der Zukunft zu existieren. Tsuna soll verhindern, dass sein jüngeres Ich die Dekadenbazooka benutzt. Bevor Adult Lambo verschwindet, gibt er Tsuna ein Paar alte Hörner, mit denen er nichts anfangen kann. thumb|left|Kampf um den Donnerring Der Kampf findet auf dem Dach der Namimori-Mittelschule statt, in einem einem Art Kreis (Elettrico Circuit), der durch viele Stromleitungen gebildet wird. Durch sieben Blitzableiter werden die Blitze direkt in die Leitungen gepumpt. Passend tobt am Abend des Kampfes ein schweres Gewitter. Tsuna macht sich sichtlich Sorgen, doch Lambo scheint unbeschwert und nimmt alles auf die leichte Schulter. Lambo kämpft gegen Levi A Than, der mit sechs Parabole (Regenschirme, die Strom leiten) kämpft. Gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes wird Lambo von dem Elettrico Circuit getroffen, übersteht den Stromstoß jedoch unbeschadet durch seine elektrische Haut (Elettrico Cuoio). Diese erlaubt es ihm, Strom einfach durch seinen Körper in den Boden zu leiten. Von dem Stromschlag verärgert, springt Lambo in die Dekadenbazooka, ohne das Tsuna es verhindern kann. Adult Lambo nimmt es ihm nicht übel und scheint Levi gewachsen zu sein. Er greift Levi mit seinen elektrischen Hörnern (Elettrico Cornata) an, was jedoch fehl schlägt und er von Levis Levi Volta getroffen wird. Bei dieser Attacke spannen sich alle Parabolae von Levi auf und fokussieren die geladene Elektrizität auf einen Punkt. Adult Lambo, von der Attacke getroffen, läuft weinend weg und springt unerwartet erneut in die Dekadenbazooka. Dies hat zur Folge, dass nun der Lambo aus 20 Jahren in der Zukunft erscheint, welcher endgültig sein Heulsusendasein abgelegt hat und ein richtiger Mann zu sein scheint. Der 25 jährige Lambo wird wieder von Levis Levi Volta getroffen, dazu kommt erschwerend, dass er auch noch den Strom des Elettrico Circuit abbekommt. Durch seine neue Technik, Elettrico Reverse, ist es ihm jedoch möglich, die gesamte Elektrizität in den Boden abzuleiten. Außerdem hat es der 25 jährige Lambo geschafft, sowohl seine elektrische Haut als auch seine elektrischen Hörner zu perfektionieren. So ist es ihm möglich, Levi mit seinen Elettrico Cornata zu treffen und in Bedrängnis zu bringen. Kurz bevor er Levi jedoch endgültig besiegt, sind jedoch die fünf Minuten zu Ende und der 5 jährige Lambo taucht auf. Dabei wird er von seiner eigenen Attacke betroffen und hat kaum eine Chance gegen Levi A Than, der ihn nun mehrere Male angreift. Bevor er es jedoch schafft Lambo zu töten, schreitet Tsuna in den Kampf ein und zerstört den Elettrico Circuit. Die Cervello disqualifizieren Tsuna und Lambo, wodurch die Varia den Kampf gewinnen und die Vongola sowohl den Blitz- als auch den Himmelring verlieren. Punktestand: * Vongola Familie - 1/7 ** Schönwetterring * Varia - 2/7 ** Blitzring ** Himmelring Kampf um den Sturmring Als nächstes ist Gokudera an der Reihe. Sein Gegner ist der adelige Belphegor, welcher auch Prince the Ripper (der Aufschlitzer Prinz) genannt wird. Erst am Tag vor dem Kampf teilt Dr. Shamal ihm mit, dass er ihn nicht kämpfen lässt, wenn Gokudera die neue Attacke nicht beherrschen kann. Schließlich begreift dieser, was Shamal ihm die ganze Zeit sagen will und schafft es noch rechtzeitig zum Kampf. Seine Arena ist der komplette dritte Stock des Schulgebäudes, welcher mit Windturbinen besetzt wurden. Es gibt ein Zeitlimit von 15 Minuten, sollte diese Zeit abgelaufen sein, explodieren die Turbinen und zerstören den gesamten Stock. thumb|Kampf um den Sturmring Der Kampf beginnt und Gokudera will seine nun endlich perfektionierten Dreifach-Bomben gegen Belphegor benutzen, die Bomben werden jedoch von den Windturbinen weggeblasen. Damit sieht sich Gokudera einem Problem gegenüber, da er seine Bomben nicht benutzen kann. Im Gegensatz zu Belphegor, dessen Messer auf mysteriöse Weise durch die Luft gleiten und Gokudera verfolgen. Dieser versucht sich zu verstecken, doch die Messer finden ihn überall. Davon überzeugt, dass dies nicht alles sein kann, kommt Gokudera zu dem Entschluss, dass Belphegor Drähte zusätzlich zu den Messer benutzt. Zu Beginn des Kampfes legte Belphegor eine Hand auf Gokuderas Schulter, wobei er die Drähte an ihm befestigt haben muss. So nimmt er die Drähte auf seiner Schulter ab und startet eine Gegenattacke, bei der er zum ersten Mal seine Raketen-Bomben benutzt. Gokudera fehlte Geschwindigkeit, was er nun durch diese Bomben ausgleichen kann. Nachdem er einen Treffer auf Belphegor landet, kommt dessen wahren Gesicht zum Vorschein. Wenn er sein königliches Blut sieht, dreht Belphegor durch und schafft es mit seinen Messer Gokudera zu treffen, ohne das diese ihn berühren. Der Trick daran sind die Luftströmungen; das Messer trifft ihn zwar nicht, aber der Draht trifft durch die Richtungsänderung der Messer auf Gokuderas Körper. Gokudera flieht daraufhin in die Bibliothek, wo er von Belphegor gefunden wird. Dieser wirft mit seinen Messern erst nur um sich, bis sich heraus stellt, dass er ein Netz um Gokudera gespannt hat. Dadurch, dass die Drähte gespannt sind, schneiden sie. In Wahrheit weiß Gokudera jedoch davon und hat absichtlich eine Spur mit Pulver gelegt, die zu Bomben führen. Durch die Explosionen werden die Drähte entspannt und Gokudera schafft es, Belphegor schwer zu verletzten. Dieser verliert jedoch nun vollkommen seinen Verstand und prügelt in schlechter Verfassung auf Gokudera ein, welcher auch eine Menge Blut verloren hat. Hinzu kommt, dass die Zeit abgelaufen ist. Gokudera will den Kampf unbedingt gewinnen, da seiner Meinung nach sonst Tsunas Name in den Dreck gezogen wird. Tsuna macht ihm jedoch klar, dass sie nicht für so etwas kämpfen, sondern um alle gemeinsam wieder Feuerwerke zu schauen und etwas zu unternehmen. Von Tsunas Worten gerührt entscheidet sich Gokudera zu leben und überlässt den Ring Belphegor. Nach dem Kampf geben die Cervello den nächsten Kampf bekannt: Yamamoto muss gegen Squalo kämpfen. Vongola 1/7 *Schönwetterring Varia 3/7 *Blitzring *Himmelring *Sturmring Kampf um den Regenring thumb|left|Kampf um den Regenring Yamamoto gegen Squalo. Wenn die Vongola diesen Kampf verlieren, hätten die Varia den Ringkonflikt gewonnen. Vielleicht gerade deshalb kommen diesmal auch Dino und Hibari,um zu zuschauen(wobei Hibari von seinem eigenen Standpunkt das Geschehen beobachtet). Squalo ist sich seines Sieges sehr sicher und auch Yamamoto ist entschlossen, mit seinem Shigure Souen zu gewinnen. Der Kampf findet im Keller der Namimori- Mittelschule statt. Dort fließt Wasser in Strömen hinunter, und der Kampf sollte bis dahin beendet sein, bis das Wasser zu hoch steigt. Als der Kampf beginnt, attackiert Squalo unaufhaltsam Yamamoto, der mit Mühen ausweichen kann. Doch als sich die Chance findet, Squalo anzugreifen, nutzt Yamamoto sie nicht richtig; er benutzt bei seinem Shigure Souen Angriff die stumpfe Seite seines Schwertes. Auch Squalo ist das aufgefallen, und fragt Yamamoto danach. Aber er bekommt nur als Antwort, dass Yamamoto ihn nur besiegen will, und nicht töten will. Das macht Squalo wütend: Sein überraschender Schwerthieb fügt Yamamoto eine schwere Wunde zu. Der kann sich gar nicht mehr richtig bewegen, und dann verrät Squalo auch noch, das er durch jede Attacke Shigure Souens sehen kann! Der Kampf sieht nicht gut für Yamamoto aus. Doch er kann sich daran erinnern, das Shigure Souen gerade deshalb so unbesiegbar ist, wie sein Vater sagt, weil jede achte Form des Schwertstils von jedem Meister neu kreiert wird. Mit diesem Wissen greift er nochmal an, und benutzt die achte Form seines Vaters. Darauf war Squalo nicht vorbereitet gewesen, und Yamamoto erzielt einen Treffer- aber er hat wieder die stumpfe Seite benutzt, worauf Squalo ihm noch eine Verletzung zufügt. Yamamoto will seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen und setzt zum entscheidenen Angriff an. Und als er angreift entwickelt er seine eigene neunte Form! Der ist Squalo nicht gewachsen und Yamamoto schafft es den Regenring zu komplettieren. Aber die Cervello lassen ein Seeungeheur los; sie garantieren nicht mehr für Squalos Leben, da Yamamoto gewonnen hat. Aber Yamamoto will nicht zulassen, das Squalo etwas passiert! In seiner jetzigen Verfassung nach dem Kampf ist das jedoch schier unmöglich. Das weiß auch Squalo und - auch um seine Ehre zu verteidigen- schubst er Yamamoto weg, und stellt sich dem Hai (also dem Ungeheuer)... Als nächstes kommt der Nebelringkampf mit der unbekannten Person... Vongola 2/7 *Schönwetterring *Regenring Varia 3/7 *Blitzring *Himmelring *Sturmring Kampf um den Nebelring thumb|Kampf um den Nebelring Kurz vor dem Kampf wissen die Vongola immer noch nicht, wer ihr Nebelwächter ist. Als Tsuna Reborn fragt, schickt der ihn runter, um Saft zu holen. Und da unten am Berg angekommen, sieht Tsuna die beiden Kokuyo Studenten (s.Kokuyo Arc) Chikusa und Ken- und fällt in Ohnmacht... Als er wieder aufwacht, befindet er sich in der Turnhalle der Namimori- Mittelschule, wo der Nebelringkampf stattfinden soll. Reborn, die anderen Vongola (mit Ausnahme von Hibari) und die Varia sind auch schon da. Marmon, der Nebelringanwärter der Varia ist auch schon kampfbereit. Doch dann kommen Ken und Chikusa rein- und hinter ihnen steht: nein, nicht Mukuro, wie alle entsetzt vermuten, sondern ein Mädchen (das ihm sogar ähnlich sieht), welches sich als Chrome Dokuro vorstellt. Und als es Tsuna als Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange gibt, ist es endgültg um Hayatos Fassung geschehen. Er behauptet (schreiend^^), dass sie von Mukuro besessen sei, wie er es auch mit Bianchi und den anderen in dem Raum damals getan hätte. Doch Tsuna hat Vertrauen in Chrome, und so findet der Nebelringkampf gegen Marmon, der, wie sich herausstellt der Arcobaleno Viper ist, statt. Chrome beschwört auch gleich eine Illusion mit ihrem Dreizack. Sie ähnelt, wie Tsuna entsetzt feststellt, Mukuros erstem Pfad der Höllle... Marmon kann ihr jedoch stand halten, und lässt Tentakeln auf Chrome hinab schießen, die sie würgen. Während alle denken, dass das Mädchen mit den Tentakeln wirklich Chrome ist, hat Chrome nur die Illusion geschaffen, das sie wirklich von den Tentakeln gewürgt wird. Sie versucht ihn von hinten anzugreifen, er kann ihr immer ausweichen, doch plötzlich beschwört sie echte ''Schlangen, diese Attacke ähnelt Mukuros drittem Pfad der Hölle, dem Pfad der Biester, was Hayato zu dem Schluss führt, das Chrome Dokuro wirklich Mukuro ist. Marmon befreit sich unterdessen mit seinem Arcobalenoschnuller von den Schlangen. Chrome erschafft eine Lavaillusion,die Marmon mit seiner Illusionskraft aber zu Eis gefrieren lässt. Das greift auch zu Chrome über sie kann sich nicht mehr bewegen. Marmon schubst sie gegen eine Eissäule, worauf sie zu Boden stürzt und ihren Treizack verliert. Sie versucht verzweifelt an ihn ran zu kommen- er liegt mehrere Meter vor ihr auf den Boden- und Marmon merkt, das sie auf den Treizack angewiesen ist und lässt ihn kurzerhand zersplittern. Chrome liegt auf dem Boden und ist anscheinend sehr geschwächt -bis ihr Bauch in sich zusammenfällt! Reborn sieht, dass sie ihre Organe verloren hat... Während Chrome im Sterben liegt, geht sie ihre Vergangenheit durch... Sie liegt auf der Intensivstation und heíßt Nagi. Ihre Eltern unterhalten sich vor ihrer Tür; Nagi hatte einen Verkehrsunfall, ihre Organe können nicht mehr gerettet werden. Man könnte sie transplatieren, doch ihre Mutter war dagegen, sie hat Nagi nie als ihr eigenes Kind angesehen, sie meinte, es wäre besser wenn sie stirbt. Doch als Nagi gerade dabei ist, zu sterben, hört sie Mukuros Stimme. Sie trifft ihn in einer Art Traum und er erschafft eine starke Illusion ihrer Organe, damit sie weiterleben kann. Und auch jetzt, wo sie im Sterben liegt, spricht Mukuro mit ihr. Und plötzlich wallt Nebel um sie herum auf. und sie verwandelt sich. Keiner -weder Vongola noch Varia -kann es glauben,aber vor ihnen steht: Rokudo Mukuro! Marmon fasst sich als erster und greift Mukuro mit derselben Eisillusion an, die er auch bei Chrome benutzt hat. Mukuro gefriert ganz zu Eis und Marmon will ihn mit einem Hammer erschlagen, doch als er nah an Mukuro dran ist, befreit sich dieser aus dem Eis mit einer Blumenrankenilluson, die Marmon die Luft abschnürt. Der befreit sich zwar wieder mit seinem Arcobaleno schnuller, ist aber geschockt von den machtvollen Illusionen Mukuros. Während dieser gefährliche Kampf weitergeht, bekommt Tsuna tierische Kopfschmerzen und sieht plötzlich unheimliche Bilder vor sich: Mukuro in einem Unterwassergefägnis, angekettet und völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten. Ken, Chikusa und Mukuro, wie sie aus dem Vendicegefägnis versuchen zu fliehen.Ein Vendicegefägniswärter sperrt Mukuro wieder ein, weil dieser es ermöglicht hatte, das Ken und Chikusa zu entkommen konnten, aber er selbst hatte es nicht mehr geschafft.Und Iemitsu, wie er Mukuro-in dem Körper von Chrome- bittet der Nebel Beschützer der Vongola zu sein. Tsuna merkt bald, dass das alles Mukuros Erinnerungen sind, und das verwirrt ihn sehr, doch als er sich wieder auf den Kampf konzentriert, sieht er gerade, wie Fantasma von Marmon versucht Mukuro zu erwürgen, Marmon lässt sich selbst als schützende Hülle funktionieren, doch Mukuro befreit sich, die Hülle Marmon "zerplatzt" und Mukuro hat die zwei Ringhälften in der Hand: Er ist der Sieger. Marmon fügt sich aber irgendwie zusammen, versucht, Mukuro nochmal zu attackiern, der würgt ihn aber mit Fantasma , Marmon kann mit seiner letzten Kraft entkommen, muss er jetzt auch vor der Varia fliehen, die ihn natürlich töten will, weil er ja verloren hat. Mukuro verwandelt sich derweil wieder in Chrome zurück, weil er so viel Kraft verbraucht hat. '''Vongola 3/7' *Schönwetterring *Regenring *Nebelring Varia 3/7 *Blitzring *Himmelring *Sturmring Kampf um den Wolkenring thumb|left|Kampf um den Wolkenring Dies ist der letzte und entschiedene Kampf. Es ist Hibaris. Er muss gegen Gola Mosca kämpfen. Der Kampf findet auf dem Hof der Namimori-Mittelschule statt, der zu einem Minenfeld ausgebaut wurde. Hibari zeigt sich etwas irritiert, aber dennoch unbeeindruckt, das Hayato, Yamamoto und Ryohei gekommen sind (Reborn und Basil trainieren noch Tsuna). Auch Chrome, Ken und Chikusa sind gekommen. Als der Kampf anfängt, weiß Hibari sofort was zu tun ist, und "eliminiert" Mosca mit zwei Schlägen und steckt den Ring zusammen. Der Kampf wäre jetzt eigentlich gewonnen, doch Hibari wäre eben nicht Hibari, wenn er nicht Xanxus herausfordern würde, mit ihm zu kämpfen, weil er ihm die Schuld an der Zerstörung der Nami-Middle gibt. Xanxus kommt auch zu ihm, weicht aber nur Hibaris Schlägen aus, weil er sich sonst disqualifiziert hätte. Es stellt sich heraus, das er das nur gemacht hat, um Mosca genug Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu erwecken. Denn als das Ding "wiedererwacht" ist, läuft es Amok! Im letzten Moment kommt Tsuna von seinem Training wieder und besiegt Gola. Zu seinem Erschrecken findet Tsuna im Inneren von Mosca Timoteo, den momentanen Boss der Vongola Famiglia. Er ist zwar verletzt, kann aber gerettet werden. Trotzdem plagen Tsuna danach schwere Gewissensbisse, da er sich die Schuld an Timoteos schlechter Verfassung gibt. Da die Varia jetzt eigentlich verloren hätte, sieht Xanxus noch einen Ausweg: Er fordert die Vongola zum Himmelskampf. Somit findet am nächsten Abend der alles entscheidende Kampf zwischen Xanxus und Tsuna statt. Punktestand: Vongola Familie -''' 4/7''' *Schönwetterring *Regenring *Nebelring *Wolkenring Varia - 3/7 *Blitzring *Himmelring *Sturmring Kampf um den Himmelring thumb|Kampf um dem Himmelring Am nächsten Abend treffen sich sowohl Xanxus als auch Tsuna zusammen mit ihrem Wächter an der NamiMiddle. Dabei wird diesmal die gesamte Schule als Kampffeld genutzt. Der Grund, weshalb beide Bosse ihre Wächter mitbringen sollten, ist, dass diese ebenfalls kämpfen müssen. So werden jeweils die beiden Kontrahenten der jeweiligen Kämpfe an ihren Austragungsort gebracht, wo sie ein Gift injiziert bekommen. Dieses Gift macht den Träger fast bewegungsunfähig und das einige Gegenmittel dafür sind die jeweiligen Vongolaringe, die auf einer erhöhten Plattform liegen. Die Aufgabe ist es nun für jede Seite, alle Ringe zu sammeln, da man nur gewinne kann, wenn man alle sieben Vongolaringe besitzt. Somit sind auch Tsunas Freunde in Gefahr, was diesem nicht gerade behagt, da viele von ihnen noch verletzt sind. Die Zuschauer werden bei diesem Kampf in einen Infrarotkäfig gesperrt, wodurch das Eingreifen in den Kampf verhindert werden soll. Der Kampf beginnt und Xanxus zeigt seine Flamme: Die Flamme des Zorns. Somit prallen nun Tsunas Todeswillenflammen auf seine Flammen des Zorns. Doch dies ist nicht Xanxus' einzige Waffe, auch besitzt er die X-Pistolen, welche den Pistolen von Vongola VII nachempfunden sind. Der Unterschied besteht darin, dass diese Pistolen nicht mit Kugeln, sondern mit Xanxus' Flamme geladen werden. Somit vereint er die Techniken von Vongola II und Vongola VII. Da diese Pistolen Fernkampfwaffen sind, ist es ihm möglich, sowohl den Turm auf dem Sturmkampffeld, als auch auf dem Blitzkampffeld zu zerstören. So gelangen Bel und Levi an das Gegengift durch die Vongolaringe. Tsuna gerät in eine Zwickmühle, da er sich mit Xanxus beschäftigen muss, Gokudera und Lambo jedoch in Gefahr schweben. Gokudera hat Glück, da Bel zunächst auf Hibari trifft. Dieser hat sich, zum Erstaunen der Cervello, selbst das Gegengift gegeben, auch wenn sein Körper dies auf Grund des Giftes eigentlich nicht leisten hätte sollen. Doch da Hibari es hasst, unfähig zu sein, siegte sein Wille frei zu sein über das Gift. Bevor die beiden kämpfen, schnippt Hibari den Sturmring wieder nach oben, wo Gokudera sich von dem Gift befreien kann. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Bel und Hibari, beide sind jedoch durch ihre Verletzungen in etwa gleich stark. Der geheilte Levi möchte Lambo wegen dessen Demütigung töten, wobei ihm jedoch Gokudera zuvor kommt, der Levis Parabolae mit seinem Dynamit zerstört. So kann er Lambo das Gegengift geben und retten. Währenddessen benutzt Tsuna zum ersten Mal seine neue Technik: den Zero Point Breakthrough. Da er diese Attacke jedoch noch nicht völlig unter Kontrolle hat, brauch er mehrere Anläufe und muss immer wieder harte Gegenschläge von Xanxus einstecken. Als schließlich sein Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised (auch Custom) funktioniert, wird Xanxus ins Gebäude geschleudert, was diesen vor Zorn eine schwarze Aura ausstoßen lässt. Gleichzeitig wird Yamamoto von dem angeschlagenen Hibari gerettet, welcher sich darauf zurück zieht. Yamamoto besitzt somit nun den Wolken- und Regenring und trifft vor der Turnhalle auf Gokudera, welcher derweil ryohei gerettet hat und Lambo in dessen Obhut lässt. Zusammen mit Gokuderas Sturm-, Schönwetter- und Blitzring besitzten die Vongolawächter nun fünf Ringe. Als sie Chrome retten wollen, treffen sie auf [Mammon und Bel, die die Turnhalle bereits besetzt haben. Im Zuschauerbereich treffen nun auch Dino und seine Männer ein, welche den schwer verletzten, jedoch lebenden Squalo dabei haben. Es kommt zum Showdown, als Yamamoto und Gokudera in einer Illusion von Mammon gefangen werden und ihre fünf Ringe verlieren, während Tsuna Xanxus ins Gesicht schlägt und ihn darauf mit dem Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition beginnt, einzufrieren. Gokudera, Chrome und Yamamoto können aus der Illusion befreit werden, als Ryohei diese mit seiner Maximum Cannon zerstört. Doch Mammon und Bel haben nun alle Vongola Ringe und bringen diese, nachdem sie Tsuna, welcher fertig vom Kampf auf dem Boden liegt, den Himmelring abgenommen haben, Xanxus. Dieser wird zu aller Erstauenn jedoch vom Himmelring zurückgewiesen, da er nur der Adoptivsohn von Timoteo ist und somit nicht das Blut von Giotto in sich trägt. Xanxus will dies nicht einsehen und gibt den Befehl, alle einfach anzugreifen, so auch die Zuschauer. Bel offenbart ihnen, dass alle 50 Varia Mitglieder in kürze vor Ort sein werden. Die Cervello geben nun den Zuschauerbereich frei, damit diese sich verteidigen können und disqualifizieren Xanxus und die Varia. Doch die Infrarrotsensoren wurden sabotiert, wodurch Reborn und der Rest nicht helfen kann. Als schließlich jedoch die Varia Mitglieder ausbleiben, stellt sich heraus, dass Lancia diese geschlagen hat. Die verbleibenden Varia Mitglieder beschließen, weg zu laufen und da Xanxus disqualifiziert ist, gewinnt Tsuna. Punktestand: Vongola Familie - 7/7 *Himmelring *Sturmring *Regenring *Blitzring *Schönwetterring *Wolkenring *Nebelring Varia - 0/7 Das Ende der Ringkämpfe Nach dem Himmelkampf wacht Tsuna in seinem Bett auf und bekommt von Lancia und Reborn mitgeteilt, dass alle eine große Party bei Takesushi feiern. Dort wird die Entlassung Lambos aus dem Krankenhaus gefeiert, jedoch wissen alle eingeweihten, dass auch der Sieg über die Varia gefeiert wird. Nach der Feier wollen Lancia und Basil nach Italien zurückkehren. Lancia schenkt Tsuna den Ring seines Bosses und Basil ihm Todeswillen Pillen. Für kurze Zeit gehen alle wieder dem geregelten Leben nach, bis Reborn von Lambos Dekadenbazooka getroffen wird und nach fünf Minuten nicht mehr zurückkehrt. en:Varia Arc Kategorie:Story Arc Kategorie:Varia Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Vongola-Ringe Kategorie:Varia Arc